


I'm Still Your Doctor

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: Doctor Who, Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your fics are pretty awesome so far so I'll try putting in a request - Rose and (Metacrisis) Ten in the parallel universe, love making for the first time. Make it all cute and romantic please and thank you! :~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Your Doctor

You were afraid you’d been hurting his feelings. You weren’t trying to avoid him, but you had a feeling he felt that you were. There were just so many things you needed to wrap your head around, and you couldn’t be around him while you did it. If he were really your Doctor, he would understand.   
You didn’t have much to complain about. Life in the parallel universe was actually really nice. Your family was back together, and your father had set you and your new Doctor up in a house just down the street from theirs. It was cozy, and it was exactly what you always wanted. So, why weren’t you happy?  
“__________?” He poked his head into the room to find you staring off into space. This was how he had found you a lot recently, and all he wanted to do was bring you back to him.  
“Yeah?” You said, not breaking eye contact with the air.  
“I just thought,” He paused and sighed, “well, I thought maybe we could do something tonight. Like a date.”  
You turned to face him, “A date?”  
“Yeah, you know, dinner and a movie, or something. That’s how we humans date, isn’t it?” He laughed that snorty little laugh The Doctor always had as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “If you don’t want to, I unders-“  
“Love to.” You said unconvincingly.  
“Great. I’ll ah, pick you up at 7.” He laughed at his own joke as he returned to whatever room he had been in to continue whatever it was he was doing.  
At 6:30, you figured you might as well start getting ready. You pulled on your good jeans and a cute top, and did your makeup the way you always do, getting lost in your thoughts several times as you did so.  
At 6:59, he stood in the doorway wearing jeans, a tshirt, and a blazer, holding a bouquet of flowers.  
“Ready?” He asked, handing you the bouquet.  
“I think so.” You said, looking down at the flowers, “Thank you.”  
“Well of course.” He said, “You look beautiful.”  
“You look-” you went to return the compliment, but couldn’t bring yourself to, “different.”  
“Well, I figure I have to start blending in.” He said, adjusting the blazer, “If you don’t like it-“  
“No, I do. It’s nice.” You said, smiling. You couldn’t tell if he knew it was forced or not.  
“Good, then.” He held out his arm for you with a smirk, “Allons-y!”  
A genuine smile crossed your face this time, but you soon felt strange again, living this ordinary life with such an extraordinary man.

He let you pick the movie, and it was complete rubbish. You didn’t even stay until the end. He took you to dinner, and you barely ate. The two of you exchanged small talk, and he made you laugh a few times, reminding you of your adventures together.  
Together.  
Why was it so hard for you to understand? Your head knew exactly what happened and accepted it completely, but your heart still had some catching up to do. It was slightly awkward as the two of you walked back into your house.  
“__________, wait.” He said from a few paces behind as you entered your shared room, “I know you’ve been feeling strange about me lately, and I know it’s different.” You turned to face him as his eyes filled up, “It’s different for me, too. But when I tell you- this was meant to happen. I was meant for you. From the moment we met, everything we did and everything that happened, every impossible thing, lead to this. To us. I am The Doctor. I am your Doctor, and I always will be.”  
Your eyes filled up as he rushed to you. He took your face in his hands and crashed his lips to yours. He tasted so familiar. After a long, perfect moment, he pulled away.  
“I love you, __________.” He said very seriously.  
“And I love you, Doctor.” You said with a smile. He let out a sigh of relief and hugged you tightly before kissing you again.  
When he broke the kiss, he picked you up and carried you into the room and placed you on the bed. He sat on top of the covers next to you, and you pulled him down to you to kiss him again. You were feeling so many different emotions that you didn’t quite know how to separate them. You wanted to cry and laugh and scream and jump for joy all at the same time. You loved him so much, and he was finally yours. After everything you had been through trying to get to him so many times, you were finally both safe in each other’s arms.  
Along with all of your other feelings, one more began to present itself between your thighs. You began to heat up more and more with each touch of his lips against yours. He must have suspected so as he began a trail of kisses across your cheek and down your neck, and you began to push his blazer off of his shoulders. He pulled his arms out and tossed it onto the floor, and you grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. He kissed you again as you rested your hands against him and he went to unbutton your jeans. The feeling of his one heart practically beating out of his chest made you happier than you could have imagined, and you slipped your hands down to work on pulling off his jeans.   
Now only in your undergarments, you kissed and nipped and touched and caressed each other for a long while, just savoring the feeling of being together. You finally couldn’t take it anymore, and you subtly pushed at the elastic of his boxers to give him the hint. He sat up and pulled your panties off before removing his boxers. You sat up to unhook your bra and cast it onto the floor with all of the other clothes. You looked at him as his eyes trailed from your feet and finally met yours.  
“Oh, ________.” He sighed, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe you were real.   
He shifted onto his hands and knees and climbed on top of you as you parted your thighs. He lowered himself to rest against you as he kissed your neck and slid his right hand up your body to massage your left breast.  
You needed him now, and you couldn’t wait another second.  
“Please.” You managed to squeak out, your eyes hardly open and your hands tangled in his hair.   
He propped himself up on his elbow so he could position himself at your entrance with his other hand. He could feel you practically dripping with desire as he slowly pushed inside you.  
Your back arched and your fists clenched in his hair at the feeling of him inside you. He let out a low grunt against your ear that sent tingles down your spine. Then he began to pull himself out, and push inside you slowly again and again, and you never wanted him to stop.  
He began to pick up speed as you both breathed heavily between kisses. You could feel yourself getting close, but you didn’t want it to end.  
You parted your thighs a bit wider and he thrust even deeper inside of you. Your toes curled and your eyes slammed shut as you approached your climax.  
His thrusts lost their rhythm and he held you tightly as he approached his own, and one of those deep thrusts finally sent you over the edge.  
“Doctor!” You practically yelled as you felt yourself gush around his thick length inside you. Every muscle in your body contracted as you clawed at his back and clamped your thighs around his hips.  
He held himself deep inside you as he breathlessly moaned your name against your ear. You finally went limp beneath him, and he gently pulled himself out of you and collapsed by your side.  
You stayed there, stretched out next to each other naked for a long moment. Both unable to move or speak. He finally shifted onto his side and kissed your forehead before pulling the folded blanket from the foot of the bed over both of you. You finally rolled onto your side and The Doctor wrapped his arms around you from behind as he pressed his body against yours. You smiled at the feeling of how perfectly he fit next to you before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
